


Simple Things, Where Have You Gone?

by Whooooooops



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Romantic death scene, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whooooooops/pseuds/Whooooooops
Summary: War was almost constant. No matter who was fighting, who was dying, the rumble of bombs falling was always felt, and the sound of gunshots was always heard.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Dr. Death Defying (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly - if not entirely - based on headcanons. I implore you to keep reading, but if you don't like/agree with it, I'm sorry, this is just my take on the story. Also, sorry if the flow isn't great, Grammarly likes to remove commas for no reason. Please enjoy!

War was almost constant. No matter who was fighting, who was dying, the rumble of bombs falling was always felt, and the sound of gunshots was always heard. It's already taken so much that it seems like there's nothing left for it to take. That, however, was wrong. The analog wars destroyed entire states killed countless men and tore children from their mothers unflinchingly. It started when Better Living Industries arose, its steely grip taking ahold of what was left of civilization. It promised to make things better, and they almost mastered the illusion that things were better, but people were bound to find out eventually. There were people opposed to it. Of course, there were. That’s what’s started just about every war in history. The only difference is the good and bad guys aren’t as easily defined.

Mat and Ryan fought for the rebels. They were lucky enough to dodge Better Living’s draft. Ryan didn’t want to fight. He didn’t want any of this. Ryan knew, of course, that they wouldn’t be able to stay in the city. He saw what went on and wanted absolutely no part of it. He only joined because of Mat. If anything happened to him - the love of his life - he’d never forgive himself. He decided that if anything was going to happen to him, he’d want to be by his side, going through the same things he did.

That’s what he wanted. The universe was cruel. It laughed while it took the ones you need most. Ryan finds himself holding Mat while he bleeds out. He calls out for a medic hopelessly for a while before bracing himself and scooping Mat up, carrying him over his shoulder while he finds a medic. He periodically checks on Mat, asking him if he’s okay. He’s received a mumble response every time. Sometimes it’s not even a word, just a reassuring grunt is all he needs to keep going. “Stay awake for me, please. It won’t be much longer.” Ryan assures although he doesn’t know if it’s quite true.

He finds a medic and thrusts Mat into his arms, “Y-you gotta help him,” He says between heavy breaths. He manages to get the word “Shot” out between heavy breaths. The Medic takes Mat away. Ryan takes a deep breath and goes back in. He debated on following that medic, he wanted to be by his side in case he left, but he ultimately decided against it. As soon as he’s done, however, he’s going right to him. He’s unable to concentrate on the battle. His mind’s going over everything that could’ve happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mat wakes up to a cloaked figure wearing what looks to be a hockey mask holding him. The sun is up and he doesn’t hear gunshots which is good. He grunts slightly and tries to get up to find Ryan. The person holding him stops him, 

“You shouldn’t be moving in your condition.” The voice is soft and female.

Mat looks up, “Who are you?” He tries to make himself look tough, though that’s not the easiest thing when you’re in this bird lady’s arms.

The person shakes her head, “That’s not important.” The woman has a mystical air to her which leads Mat to an assumption. A terrifying assumption.

“Am I dead…?” Mat was always scared of death. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to join the army because of this, but he had to send a message. For the first part of his life, he was only scared of it in an existential way, like wondering if there were a god and an afterlife. Now there’s much more weight to it. Even if he was dead, he couldn’t be conscious without seeing Ryan’s face. It’s what kept him going before he joined, now it means that much more, and if it was gone… He didn’t know what he’d do.

The woman laughs softly and reassuringly as if she knew what he was thinking, “No, you’re not dead, but you’re very close. I’m trying to decide what I’ll do with you.” 

Mat has several questions what do you mean what are you gonna do with me? Who even are you? Where am I? He doesn’t ask those, though. He opts for, “Is there anything I can do to stay?”

The woman nods, “I’ve done trades before, although those are for the desperate ones.” She thinks for a moment, “I suppose you’re desperate.”

“What do you want from me?” He asks eagerly. He doesn’t care what it is. He’ll carve out his beating heart if he has to, he just wants to see Ryan.

The woman chuckles, “I’ll send you back, you’ll learn your side of the deal in due time.” Mat nods. He hasn’t even spent 20 minutes here and he’s already ready to leave. The woman gently caresses his face and sends him into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's just thankful he's alive

Mat's eyes shoot open. He surveys his surroundings. There are nurses and other wounded soldiers. He's only heard about places like this. That fact alone makes him luckier than his comrades, although ideally, he wouldn't be there at all. Nothing ever goes that way it's supposed to, though. If anything did, he wouldn't be there right now. He often wonders what he would be doing if he wasn't here right now. He'd probably be as close to death as he is right now. He'd be either in a bomb shelter or fighting for the other side. Neither sounded very appealing, but then again the situation he's in right now isn't appealing either. He's jerked out of his thoughts by someone taking his hand

He looks over to find Eric. His forehead's pressed to his hand and he's sobbing. Mat tries to say something, anything. He'd like to reassure Eric, he's seen too many nights like this. Too many nights where he holds him while he cries into his shoulder. It barely comes out as a whisper. It almost hurts to talk, his throat's dry with disuse. Eric looks up, "Baby..." Not three seconds pass before he's in Eric's arms. He's muttering things like, "You're alive" and "I'm sorry." He's practically smothering Mat, "Woah," he croaks out, "Hey, hey, I-I'm fine," He tries to sound reassuring. It doesn't, not in the state he's in. He's white as a sheet and still bleeding.

Ryan can't get very much out, "Y-your legs..." he's managed to stop crying, but only barely. Mat furrows his brows, "What do you mean, love?" Ryan can't take it and bursts into tears again. Mat decides to figure it out himself. He reaches down to feel them. They're still there, which is more than he was expecting. Something feels off, though. He digs his nails into his legs and feels nothing. That’s not good. That’s possibly the least good thing he could ever imagine happening. His heart rate spikes. Ryan’s still a sobbing mess, so the least he could do is not seem too concerned. It’s taking all his energy and willpower to do so. Tears unconsciously well up in his eyes.

“H-hey,” He tries to keep his voice as level as possible, “Hey, come’ere. I-it’s okay, I’m okay, don’t cry.” Ryan hugs him again, “Y-you’re getting discharged. I p-probably will too.” Mark cocks his head, “Why’s that?” He takes a shaky breath. He’s calmed down again, “Th-they said they’ll have to amputate.” he tries to move the arm that’s in the sling and almost cries out in pain. He didn’t think it possible, but he hated this place more than he did when he woke up.  
Mat reaches up a shaky hand and caresses Ryan’s cheek, “Hey,” he starts softly, “We’ll leave. We’ll live in the desert. It’ll be fine, we’ll be okay.” Ryan smiles sadly, a single tear rolls down his cheek.

“Now and forever, Ryan.” Mat smiles. Ryan kisses his hand, “Until the end of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please provide serotonin by commenting


End file.
